Endless Night
by VestalHestia
Summary: One Shot: Alice and Jasper enjoy each other after Bella and Edward's wedding. M for mature: Reader Beware for some physical love!


Joy filled her body as she watched the newlyweds drive off to the airport. Alice Cullen waved as she watched, a smile curved on her slim lips. She always appreciated it when her visions of happy times came through.

The crowds of well wishers made their ways back to their cars. If she had to say it herself, she knew how to put on a party. She had spent weeks with the mother of the bride and her own adoptive mother planning the perfect day for her adoptive brother and his human bride. A flash of her new sister passed before Alice's eyes. Her smile curved wider.

She loved it when her happy visions came through.

She hugged the bride's mom good-bye.

"Alice, that was once in a life time event." Tears filled Renee's eyes.

Alice let the woman go. "Something like that Mrs. D. I hope you have a safe flight."

She saw the zesty woman and her baseball player husband making it safe back to their home in Florida.

She had slipped off her heels, proud of herself from remembering that human women got tired from standing all night. She walked back to the house. Flowers littered the floor and the place was a mess.

Success.

Certain all the humans had been seen off to, she started zipping around the house cleaning. She leaped over furniture. Compacted bottles and cans into squares. Her silver dress sparkled in the remaining candlelight.

"Alice?"

She turned around, the remains of the wedding cake in her hand. She had been trying to figure out if she should save a piece for Edward and Bella's first anniversary but couldn't decide if either would appreciate the jester. Bella wouldn't be eating food then…

She saw his amber eyes, and she though if her heart still beat- it would pound for him.

His tuxedo jacket was tailored to fit his lean frame. He leaned against the make shift bar, a small grimace on his face.

Alice's eyes opened wide. Did something happen? She had been so caught up in the party, she forgot to monitor Jasper's activities. She couldn't smell any human blood on him and his eyes were clear…

He slowly crossed the room, and she felt a wave of calmness wash over her.

"I am so sorry, Jazz."

He narrowed his eyes and placed the remaining cake on the table beside her. He took her hands into his firm grip.

"Nothing to be sorry about."

"I never considered how difficult this had to be for you. So many humans."

"So many opportunities?" He bent down and kissed her small upturned nose.

His breath was sweet. She loved his smell. Clean and all hers. "You didn't walk away with any of the small ones?"

"I managed to behave."

An image flashed before her eyes. Him. Her. Silver shreds. She looked down at her gown.

"I happen to like this dress."

He smiled innocently. "I do too."

She removed one of her hands and reached up. She traced the crescent scars that marred his pale face.

The face she saw when she didn't even knew who she was.

Her salvation.

Her love.

Her husband.

She slipped up on her tippy toes and kissed him hard against his mouth.

"I guess if the dress is destroyed," she murmured against his mouth, "It would give me a chance to do some more shopping."

He pulled her against him, rubbing his hands down her elegant back.

"I believe everyone else has retired for the night."

"Parties do wear a body out."

When you were immortal, sleep was no longer necessary. But her family had long learned what to do with endless nights.

Jasper led his fairy up to the room they shared. He spun her around and pressed her against the wall. Her shoulder dented into the paneling. She gripped her fingers around his waist and kissed him endlessly.

He tore at the soft fabric of her dress. She purred.

Loving him never became boring. She felt a pull of lust in her body. She gasped.

Jasper smiled into her feverous lips. "I have to return the favor of you watching the future for me."

Jasper had a special ability to effect the emotions of others. It had been handy when he trained new vampires in long ago battles. It helped keep humans from getting too suspicious when they traveled. And it also gave another spice to their relationship when he turned his talents on her.

She slipped out from the wall. She pulled back the remains of the silver fabric, revealing a pair of French lingerie that she knew would cause his mouth to drop.

He pounced her. She let out a laugh before all she could do was moan. How fortunate was she that her mate didn't always need to use hands.

Her pale thin body straddled him right on the floor. His mouth encircled her breast, his hands pulling her down on top of him.

She wrestled with him, anticipating his moves. He ravaged her body.

He was on top.

"Oh, Jazz." She cried as he entered her.

His voice was rough, "I love you."

What remained of his tuxedo shredded as they moved together. He was thin for a man of his height, but Alice was so small, he was happy she was a vampire.

Her dark hair lay on his scared chest. She hummed as he laced his hand with hers.

"Do you think Edward will not kill her?"

Her eyes flashed open. "What?"

"Bella is larger than you, but she is a human… very breakable."

"Very" Alice mused. "But Edward is always careful."

"But she smells so good…."

Alice narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I mean- for a human- I mean…"

"I don't think Edward will drink her blood. Bella will be one of us. I am not going to look for the details…."

He nuzzled her throat.

"I don't know if I am up for another round…. Knowing you were ogling my sister-in-law…"

She felt the pull.

His eyes shown brightly.

"I love you too, Jasper."

She enjoyed her sleepless night.


End file.
